1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for managing a current sleep session of a subject based on output signals generated by one or more sensors that convey information related to a pulse rate and/or a blood volume of the subject during the current sleep session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for monitoring sleep are known. Typical systems for monitoring sleep include an electroencephalogram (EEG) cap worn on the head of a user during sleep. The EEG cap decreases the comfort level of the user which may interrupt sleep. Sensory stimulation during sleep is known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is often applied continuously and/or at intervals that do not correspond to sleeping patterns of a subject. The present disclosure overcomes deficiencies in prior art systems.